Chapter 8: Harvester of Souls
The fallen gladiator stares out across the moor with lifeless eyes. At his side, numbering in the thousands, are the re-animated souls of those who died in combat at the Arena of Eldor Hath. For years and years, men bled and died under the cruel sun for the entertainment of the masses, but upon death they could not rest. For Antares has risen them from their tombs. His purpose is simple, to destroy all life in Brandor and move on to the next world. Our story shifts in focus again as Antares continues to sweep across Brandor and moves in on the heart of the Kingdom at Phaetor. Mission 1 : Now Cometh The Night Find the Decanter of Tears, lost deep in swampland, in 10 turns. All of the pieces are almost set and soon your dark plans will be realised. The pathetic leaders of Brandor cower in terror at your approach, yet wonder why you have not overwhelmed them yet. Deep within your cold dark soulles chest, you realise your skeleton horde will not be enough and you will need to seek the help of darker powers. Find the Decanter of Tears and call forth the most feared of the shadow Guardians, the Lord of Sorrow. Even the most dread of villains can have a flawed plan. Yours relied on help that never came. The dead cannot stay animated forever, and soon your powers wear thin again and your army crumbles to dust. Without the Lord of Sorrows, your campaing is over. On a chilled night, you cross the deep moors of Messeth with your prize. The Decanter of Tears eminates a deep aura of regret and despair, which comforts you greatly. Soon the Lord of Sorrows will be here and the realms of Brandor will see its last sunrise. Mission 2 : The Greatest Colossus In The World, Part IV Destroy all rival colossi in the realm. Although your plans for the end of the world near, you have long been a dan of gladiatoral combat. After all, you did run the Arena in Eldor Hath for a great many years. Without further ado, this is the tournament everyone has been waiting for. Seven colossi, seven leaders. The Prime Ape is the only colossus to be again curiously absent, this time on drugs suspicion. Send out the Lord of Sorrows and give them all a taste of the bitter night that awaits them. The very ground shook across the realm as the great colossi of the realm met on the field. To your surprise and anger, when the dust cleared, the Lord of Sorrows was not among the survivors. Your hubris may indeed prove your downfall, for you cannot animate the dead forever. Soon your army crumbles to dust once more and without your colossus, your campaign has failed. Giants fell at your feet. Grail Knight and Archangels perished, Demon Princes and Mechanical Terrors were not match for the Lord of Sorrows. All looked upon you and trembled, for the will of the Emperor shall be soon felt by all. Mission 3 : Creeping Death Destroy the cities of Eddengarth and Taj Brandhir within 15 turns. Shadows grow over Brandor like strangling vines around an oak. Your ranks are now bolstered by the Lord of Sorrows and the greatest of your Arena Champions, fallen heroes like Stylonius of Southport and Marksman Dantus. You turn the great army westward towards your former allies, Arglaxx and HeChaos. Strike down the hapless fools citadels before the year is out. Combined, your two former allies prove to be a formidable foes. Simian troops and Legionnaires fight side by side and repel your skeletal warriors. Arglaxx himself take the fields at Taj Brandhir and defeats you in single combat, hurling you from the highest parapet. Your compaign is over. Under the cold gauntlet of death, you bring Arglaxx to his knees. HeChaos falls soon after as the walls of Eddengarth come crashing down. Both leaders are sent to the torture chambers under the Arena at Eldor Hath and your army gazes northwards to Helmguard and the Iron Republic. Mission 4 : For Whom The Bell Tolls Destroy the cities of Helmguard and Warmhaven within 25 turns. Ash swirls to your left and right, bones crunch underneath your boot and you step out of the ruined city of Eddengarth. March northwards to Helmguard and destroy the paltry Iron Republic, then trek through the mountains and finish the barbarian tribes of the Sons of Frost in Warmhaven. Once they have fallen, only the Kingdom stands in your way. Never underestimate the human spirit. Desperate and starving, the people of Warmhaven repelled your advances time and time again, and when Helmguard surprisingly came to their aid your forces were defeated. Skeletons crumbled in the rocky passes of Cragenbach and sank to the murky depths of Bog Stench. Your army vainquished, your campaign is over. Celen Helmguard proved to be an unworthy foe, crumbling at the gates of his citadel and begging for his life. He too was sent to the torture chambers. Your skeletons moved through Suul’s Gateway and onto the stronghold of Bors of Mighty, who showed much more spirit in defending his people. He too was eventually crushed and his villages covered in flame. Ever onward you march, bringing sorrow and death. Finally you step forward into the Kindgom lands, where a thousand miles away, a chill is sent down the spine of King Lionel. Mission 5 : The Edge of Oblivion Destroy the cities of Phaetor, Drakondier and Braxis in 25 turns. Arglaxx, HeChaos, Bors and lord Helmguard now languish in your dungeons, rotting in chains. The Kindgom stands alone against you. The noble Sir Belgrave, the wily Baron Wolfgang and the just King Lionel. As it began, as it shall end. Raze the Holy city of Drakondier, crush the port city of Braxis and finally march upon the heart of power in Brandor, the shining city of Phaetor. With the fall of the Lion Kingdom, the realm will bey ours and your dark crusade will be complete. Even the darkest of ambitions can be overcome by the strength of the human heart. Belgrave would not be denied at Drakondier, his knights sacrifing themselves selflessly while the common men of Braxis rained arrows down upon your undead forces. But perhaps the greatest thorn in your side was King Lionel, who led a cavalry charge right into your ranks outside Phaetor, decimating your forces. When you finally faced him in single combat, he was wounded badly but would not give ground. He fought you to a standstill, before cleaving your head from your shoulders and saving the realms from your evil. Your campaign is over. The insanity of the human condition means they do not know when they are defeated. At Drakondier, brave but foolish knights sacrificed their lives so that women and children could escape the burning city. At Braxis, the common man fought like lions and did not break ranks, even as they were cut down in the hundreds. If you had a heart, it would have broken to see the anguish on their faces as your Arena Champions thundered down upon them, condemning their souls to an eternity of servitude. However, even as you entered Phaetor and the gates fell, the Kingdom would not be denied. Hundreds of reserve cavalry troops had been lying in waiting and flanked your forces, led by the noble Sir Belgrave. Skeletons shattered upon stone and your army was decimated. You are forced to retreat, only moments from victory ! Category:Chapters